<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whatever you do, don't think of what could be by arashiyama (harukatenoh)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589980">whatever you do, don't think of what could be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/arashiyama'>arashiyama (harukatenoh)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Trigger (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Awkward Conversations, Fake Marriage, M/M, Outer Space, Romantic Comedy, i GUESS? it's a romcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/arashiyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arashiyama and Jin get married. The <i>least</i> bizarre part of the situation is that it happens in space.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arashiyama Jun/Jin Yuuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whatever you do, don't think of what could be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy birthday arajun you are my everything. </p>
<p>work title from fight song by bad bad hats</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hyuse had been very clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s the nice thing about Hyuse, actually. He is always </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> clear. Sometimes too clear; there’s been a lot of near-miss fights over the past months of being stuck in a small ship together caused by Hyuse’s inability to… well… lie, nicely. He’s pragmatic and honest, brutally so, and Jun doesn’t think they’ll be training any more diplomacy into him anytime soon. That’s fine, though. It’s mostly not a problem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially in moments like this. In moments like this, it can be considered an asset, because Jun remembers his words very clearly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They will offer,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyuse had said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>some sort of arrangement. This nation is similar to Aftokrator. There’s a heavy emphasis in the culture on political arrangements and tangible connections between people. The easiest way forward for this treaty is if it is ratified by some sort of relationship.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So an arranged marriage,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jun remembers saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyuse had explained further from there; apparently it isn’t quite the idea of marriage on their planet, but it is similar. Maybe if they went back a few centuries in time, to when marriages were closer to political statements and business arrangements than what they are now. On this Neighbour planet, that is essentially what it is. A business partnership.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyuse had singled out a few of them most likely to be targets of this attention. Jun had been somewhat embarrassed, but not surprised, to find himself picked out as the most probable candidate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since he’s not particularly keen on getting vaguely business-married to a Neighbour he doesn’t know, they’d come up with a plan. According to Hyuse, it’d be pretty rude to turn any offers down unless he had a good reason, but luckily, Jun does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karasuma also does. Konami does as well. Actually, nearly everybody on the ship has one of these good reasons. It’s simple enough, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyuse had told them, over and over, that all they had to do was mention that they had a family back on Earth, and the Neighbours would consider that enough of a reason to back off. This is a culture steeped in filial duty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That, at least, is familiar. It’s also an easily accessible reason. In fact, the only people on the entire ship who can’t use this refusal are Hyuse and Yuuma, who won’t be chosen anyway since they are Neighbours, and Yuuichi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Yuuichi. Yuuichi, who does not have a father, does not have a mother. Who has a family, but in word and belief and choice only—legitimate through and through in all the ways that matter. It should be enough. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough. Just not… here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun doesn’t know why none of them had considered that Yuuichi might catch somebody’s attention. Maybe it’s because Yuuichi is quieter, almost smaller, nowadays, with his trion organ ripped out and his foresight taken. Not in a bad way, but the difference is tangible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once, Yuuichi walked into rooms and everybody would know that he was somebody to watch out for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lately, he’s a lot more content to fade into the background. Stay at the sidelines. No longer does he need to be Jin Yuuichi, the S-Rank agent, the side effect user. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he’s just Yuuichi, and the only thing he commands when he walks into a room is the jump of Jun’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That, and apparently, the attention of a handsome Neighbour dignitary. Jun thinks his name is Tana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least Tana seems quite conscious of the silence that has fallen over most of the party. Jun is both glad that he didn’t try to do this somewhere more private and annoyed that he’d make such a spectacle out of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuichi, for his part, doesn’t look too shaken. There’s the right amount of taken aback in his expression to be normal, but Jun can see that he’s keeping a tight control on what emotions show and what don’t. He doesn’t want to be read. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, Tana clears his throat. “You don’t have to answer right this moment, of course,” he says. He gives Yuuichi a look that’s 25% shyness and 75% appreciation, which Jun might even relate to under normal circumstances. Unfortunately, these circumstances aren’t normal, and while Jun is pretty far from being a jealous person, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a rather dramatic one. Self-admitted. Any sense of solidarity over being hopelessly in love wth Yuuichi is wiped away by how loud his heart is pounding in his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuichi’s still silent. Jun doesn’t know—can’t tell, and that stings more than he thought it would—whether he’s trying to figure out a response, or whether he already knows his response and is trying to figure out how to say it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun hopes it’s the second one, because the thought of Yuuichi actually giving this thought makes him feel…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not. Great.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tension stretches thin. Yuuichi still isn't saying anything, and it's starting to turn an awkward pause into an unsalvageable one. Jun looks over at Hyuse, who does something </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> complicated with his face in Jun's direction. Jun isn't quite an expert in translating Hyuse's seventy-five different displeased expressions yet, but he's pretty sure that string of mouth twitches and blinks meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>do something before this all crashes and burns. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Which is a reasonable request. This is also kind of Jun's thing; he's the press guy, he's the face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he's</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who does the sweet-talking. He knows that he's gotten pretty good at it, enough to charm even the most hostile of strangers, but this...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As stated before, these circumstances are not normal. Jun, who has been in love with Yuuichi for years and </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>now, has suddenly come face to face with a future where Yuuichi gets married. One that's really far too possible for his liking. His usually reliable, usually intelligent thinking has turned off. The only thing he can really focus on is the thought of Yuuichi here, alone in space </span>
  <em>
    <span>again,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud thud thud</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's what his excuse is, for what he says next. Jun steps forward, putting a hand to Yuuichi's elbow like it's the most natural thing he's ever does, and he opens his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s married,” Jun blurts. Everybody turns to stare at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here on this planet, the sky is constantly tinged pink. It's a gorgeous, dreamy kind of sheen. Yuuichi turns to look at Jun, and Jun's world narrows down to Yuuichi, the rose-sky, and his own haywire heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that moment of complete and absurd clarity, he thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, might as fucking well.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To—to me,” he continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuichi stares at him, blue eyes completely unreadable, and Jun feels nausea swell up. He’s not a very impulsive person. He has a quota of roughly two impulsive decisions a month, and he thinks he just filled it for the rest of his living days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Yuuichi says “Yes,” very slowly. “I’m spoken for. This... is my husband, Arashiyama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs Jun by the hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun thinks he might just pass out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>